The Sin of the Bee
by Hurtbytenderlies
Summary: It was a sin of the pureblood expectations. It all started with young Bellatrix and Sirius Black. It was a sin. The Sin of the Bee. Shameful Sirius/ Bellatrix slight ship. Not a happy story. Death, some tiny sexual mentions.


**The Sin of the Bee**

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter or the associated characters._

It was a sin of the pureblood expectations. It all started with young Bellatrix and Sirius Black.

They fought over _everything_ and _anything_. Bellatrix Black loved to make every action or event a competition. Sirius Black loved to compete. They were each other's perfect match, in a sense. But as the narrator says, they always fought. And there they were now- fighting.

"It's _mine_!" Bellatrix growled as she held her toy broomstick away from her cousin, Sirius.

"But _I_ want to play with it!"

Bellatrix laughed just before she took the wooden handle and brought it down on his head. Instantly, the toy was forgotten as he pushed her down. She had already been sitting on the floor and he standing up, so it was easy to push her on the ground and have the upper hand.

Bellatrix grabbed the back of his knees and pulled her hands forward, causing them to buckle and make Sirius fall. He landed right on top of her though, pinning her.

Bellatrix grabbed onto his black hair to pry him off as his smug smirk turned to pain.

"Ouch. _Ouch_! Stop!" Sirius barked.

"Well then get off!" Bellatrix shouted.

All the noise had attracted unwanted attention.

"Sirius and Bellatrix, knock it off this instant!"

Orion strode into the room shaking his head.

"This is worse than sibling rivalry. Out." He gestured to the door and the two children scowled at each other before gathering themselves from the floor.

"If it's _that_ much of a problem, I'll just buy you a new one, Bella." He said before ushering them out of the library and closing the door behind him.

"I would have won!" The two young ones yelled at the same time.

Both of them glared at each other until they couldn't anymore.

* * *

Older they got. Bellatrix and Sirius were now ten. They _still_ found ways to get the other in trouble and they still managed to keep their fighting spirit intact. They fought worse than they did with their siblings when they were together, usually when Bellatrix and her family went to visit the other Blacks at 12 Grimmauld Place.

"It was _him_ , uncle! Don't you believe me?" Bellatrix begged as she stood in front of her uncle.

"Of course, Bella. Fetch my son, will you?" Orion asked.

Bella ran off to retrieve her cousin Sirius, who for once had started it. When she went looking for her cousin, the door to the guest bedroom in which she was staying in had it's door cracked open.

"Sirius? I swear, if you're in there-" She started, daring to push open the door.

He wasn't inside, however, but the mess someone had been in the room was apparent. Bella panned her eyes around the room, sighing in irritation.

"Sirius, you little-"

Then she was pushed into the room, quite startled, and fell into the carpet of the space. Her eyes watered and she shook her head. That bastard, Sirius. First he decides to insult her, now he sticks her in here?

She ran to the door and turned the handle in every way it would go, tugging on it, pushing on it. Nothing. The door wouldn't budge.

"Let me out! Now!" She commanded, pounding on it.

"Or what? You'll tell my father again?" Sirius' voice sounded from the other side.

"Oh. Oh, poor Sirius." Bella laughed. "You're jealous. _Poor_ little boy, jealous of his cousin?"

There was silence on the other side. Bella sighed and pressed her head against the wood.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. More silence. "But you don't know what's it's like. You don't know _why_."

"Care to enlighten me, Bella? You're the daughter he never had. He… He always liked you better than me. Tell me."

Now it was her turn to be silent. Bellatrix thought he could hear her heart beat through the wood.

"I don't want to. Now, let me _out_ , Siri."

"Will you attack me?" He asked.

"Probably." She answered honestly.

Sirius pulled the door with force. She nearly fell, because her weight was against it. He caught her on reflex. For a split second, they stared into each other's eyes. Then they came to realize just whose eyes they were gazing into. Bella threw herself away from his body and tilted her chin up, walking off like one of those people who thinks too much of their person. Sirius was equally glad and disappointed that they hadn't had a little tussle in the hallway. It was always fun to cause a little trouble in the house.

* * *

Being sorted into Gryffindor was just the beginning of Sirius' problems. From then on, he'd be the white sheep in the Black family. Orion had taken the most liking to his firstborn niece, Bellatrix, rather than his own two sons. Walburga didn't seem to care in the lightest.

Cygnus and Orion couldn't be happier around this time, though, when both Sirius and Bellatrix were sixteen.

Both of the teens had been called into the large parlor, each of them equally suspicious at being invited in at the same time. The met at the door and narrowed their eyes at each other. Bella entered first. Sirius followed.

"Sirius… Bellatrix. We're happy to announce this…" Cygnus started.

"You've been betrothed, and to be wed the summer after graduation from Hogwarts." Orion finished, satisfied.

Sirius and Bellatrix looked at one another in shock.

"N-no. She's my cousin! I can't do this." Sirius argued.

His childhood rival said nothing, but if looks could kill, her father and Orion would be six feet under already.

"No." She said firmly, tilting her head up in the way Sirius hated.

Cygnus shook his head and stood from the chair in which he was seated, glass of whiskey in hand.

"It's been decided, Bellatrix."

With that he walked out of the room. Orion followed, stopping in the doorway.

"You're set to move in straight away. Seeing that it is summer, we have plenty of time for you to settle in. Though it will be much like before, when you stayed here as a guest."

There was not time to say anything else, because he exited right after.

"Siri…"

"Save it. I'm not doing this." He growled.

"I want it to happen as much as you do. But imagine all the things we could do together… The noble Black family continued through us." She used her hands to explain as well.

"Do you think I care about fame? I'm not doing this! You're my… Cousin." She approached him but he moved away.

"It's common among pureblood families to intermarry." She reasoned.

Sirius was now ready to grab her and push her to the ground like he had when they were little. She took a step closer to him, invading his space.

"Get away." He whispered, but didn't move. Did he even want her to leave?

She took a step back and sighed. Sirius wasn't sure if he favored or missed her body close to his.

"I wish I could." She sighed wistfully.

He wanted to ask what she meant but she was gone even before he opened his mouth.

"So do I." He breathed, deciding on trudging off to his room.

Retreating back to his safe haven, where no one would go to bother him, he knew. That was what he thought.

Sirius walked into his room and closed the door, instantly relaxing as he walked the way to his bed. He couldn't wait to lay down and just think. Mentally ready himself for tomorrow. As Sirius turned around from the closed door to settle down, he noticed someone was already on his bed, turned away from him.

"What-"

There was a pause in the breathing that sounded quietly, and the body rolled over to face him. It was his cousin, Bellatrix. He tilted his head at her appearance in his chambers.

"Siri I…"

Bella covered her face as the bed sunk under the weight of him moving next to her.

"It's okay, Bella." For tonight, they could put their rivalry and looming marriage aside. Twice or thrice, she had found herself in his bed just like this, seeking comfort from the thunder or the 'footsteps' she spoke of. It was different this time.

The two could forget their troubles.

"Can I stay with you? Just for one night?" She asked quietly.

He hesitated but thought the better of it. Even if Bellatrix hated him, she couldn't face the boring event of killing him in his sleep. It would be more fun when he was awake. That was what she said. He knew she wouldn't go _that_ far as to kill him, though. He hoped, that was.

"Just tonight. That's all, Bella."

Sirius laid down awkwardly on the bed next to her.

"You don't have to sleep in your day clothes, Siri. I won't look." She said innocently.

He sighed and pulled off his pants, shirt following, and slipped under the covers. His arm instinctively reached out and his hand wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer. Her body seemed like the perfect mold for his, fitting perfectly together.

"Goodnight, Siri." She said lightly.

"Goodnight, Bella Bee." He replied.

That night, the two slept the best they had in years. When Sirius woke up, Bella was gone. He wondered when she left. It was only about five in the morning.

* * *

Bella had been avoiding Sirius since that night. He was puzzled as to why she wouldn't cross him and start just a little squabble. Even if it was just verbal.

Cygnus had left Bellatrix in the care of Orion and Walburga Black. It had been about a week and a half. To say the least, Sirius did miss her challenging him. It was something to do.

As he walked down a hallway to get to the kitchen for breakfast, he saw something- or rather someone- dart from his father's study. Even in brief moments, Sirius could identify that black mess of curls anywhere. Just after she was out of the hallway, Orion walked out of the room, heading the same way Sirius had been. He didn't see his son. Sirius liked it that way.

He wanted to get to the bottom of this. Bella had been hiding something from him for long enough. He followed her, straight back to her room. The door was closed very lightly on it's hinges. Sirius raised an eyebrow but dared to enter. He didn't knock. She could attack him if she wanted to.

As soon as the door was pushed open, there was a wand in his face, pointed right between his eyes. Bellatrix gasped and dropped her weapon.

"You!" She exclaimed.

"There's something going on with you, Bella. Please, tell me. If we're… Going to be married… Well, there shouldn't be any secrets between us." Sirius suggested.

"I don't want to tell you. I can't."

Sirius looked around the room. The one he'd tore apart years ago to find what she was hiding. He had a sadness in his eyes. It wasn't some possession they were fighting over this time. Sirius looked her over, starting at her head, seeing her wild curls, moving to her dark eyes. The signature Black genes- she had them.

The way she looked at him in that moment brought him back to reality. Her eyes were fierce with anger. It was from fear, he noted. He could tell.

"Get out. Get _out_."

"Bella-"

Then he noticed it. Oh, how blind could he be, that Sirius?

"What are you wearing." It wasn't a question he was asking.

Bellatrix stared at him then looked down at herself. She was wearing one of Orion's shirts. When their gazes met again, she was furious.

"Leave! Now!"

Bellatrix clenched her fists and in a number of seconds she had jumped on him, knocking him down. Her nails scratched his face as she straddled him to get closer.

Sirius grabbed her clawing hands and held them away from himself.

"He's doing this to you. Isn't he? All this time, I thought you were hiding something from me… Not this. Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry. The footsteps..."

She relaxed on top of him, wrenching her hands from his grip and placing them on either side of his face as she leant down towards him.

Sirius watched her with interest, unsure of her intent. It didn't seem hostile, so he was at ease. Her face got closer to his. So close. He waited. She'd kill him now, wouldn't she? He'd be done for.

But then…

She kissed him.

It was a tiny kiss on the lips.

Sirius didn't know what to think when it was over. Bellatrix seemed equally shocked at what she had done. She sat atop him for a second more, which to them, felt like forever. She moved to get off, but he stopped her from doing so by holding her thighs down.

"Siri?"

"Take it off. Please."

"What?"

"The shirt, Bella. I don't want you wearing that. Not around me."

She sat up and moved her hands to the buttons, slowly undoing them. Her expression was unreadable and she looked off into what seemed like nowhere. When the shirt hung open, she stared sadly down at him. There were scratches on her chest. Not as bad as the ones on his face, which bled some amount of blood, though. Sirius reached up and pushed the rest of the white button-up off her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know he was... Doing that to you, Bella."

She exhaled from her nose and leaned down a bit once more. Her mouth met his again, but this time he reached up and held her face close to his. He let go of her only when they ran out of breath. Bellatrix licked her lips and rubbed away the blood from the cuts she had made on him. One scratch ran from the bottom of his left eye, across his nose, and to his lower right cheek. The others were smaller, starting and ending on the same side of his face

"Sorry. I didn't mean to do that. Well I _did_ , but now I regret it." Bellatrix said playfully.

Sirius nodded and ran the pad of his thumb over her old tear marks, probably from earlier.

"What now?" Sirius asked her, twirling a piece of her hair around his finger.

Bellatrix smirked.

"I can think of something." She said mischievously.

"You're my cousin." Sirius reminded firmly.

"We're supposed to marry anyway. What do you think they want us to do that for? Fun? Of course, dear cousin, they want an heir."

Sirius looked like he was having an internal battle. He didn't answer after a while so Bella pecked him on his right cheek with a kiss and stood above him. Soon after, she went to search her drawers for a shirt and some decent pants, as she was in her underwear or some shorts, close to it.

Sirius laid on the floor for a minute more, watching her pick a new outfit.

"You can leave now. If you're done." She suggested.

"Who said I was, Bella Bee?"

Bellatrix smiled and slammed the drawer shut.

* * *

Bellatrix and Sirius had, somewhere in the mess of their lives, started sharing the same bed. Usually Sirius' room. They did still fight, but it wasn't much serious. Over stupid, little things. Like how Bella hated the Gryffindor banners or color scheme or Sirius would bite her during their acts and leave marks or he would snore too loud. Sirius disliked when Bellatrix would steal his shirts or wake him up with her sleep talking or always scratch him when they got together. He bit, she scratched. Canine and feline.

Today was different, though. _Much_ different. His Bella Bee would snap at him, and he in turn would yell at her. She'd been more moody and get irritated easier, she'd throw up in the mornings. Today Bellatrix was ignoring him completely because he left marks on her last night and pressed too hard when he was on top.

Bellatrix wasn't in his bed that night. Sirius was in panic because it was the last three days before they went back to Hogwarts. It was likely he wouldn't see her very often, them being in different houses and the school being so large. She wouldn't sit with him when they were dining, of course. Maybe they'd have classes together. He hoped.

While Sirius worried about the start of the school year without her, his Bee worried about much more. As much as she hated muggles and muggle contraptions, she'd taken one of the tests to see if she was with child. Over and over she read the box, every so often looking at the little plus on the strange plastic strip. Positive.

How would she tell Sirius? Right before they went back to school, not even out of Hogwarts yet? She had to tell him. Soon.

* * *

It was the day the Black family children would depart to station 9 ¾. Sirius would ride with his Gryffindor friends and Bellatrix would ride with her siblings and the oh-so-noble Rodolphus Lestrange. She was sure that if she hadn't been betrothed to Sirius, she would be to Rodolphus.

Bellatrix sat boredly on the train, looking out the window at the familiar way to Hogwarts. She wondered briefly what Sirius was doing. Probably doing 'Gryffindor stuff', as she liked to call it. Maybe she should tell him now. But was it the best time? She might not get another chance.

Bellatrix stood from the farthest seat and tried to squeeze past her Slytherin comrades. She caught Rodolphus eyeing her backside as she slipped away and rolled her eyes. As soon as Bellatrix was out, she felt much calmer. Though she despised those idiotic Gryffindors, she hadn't much choice than to seek them out.

She walked past each box, waiting to catch sight of her cousin. When she did, he was sitting next to that idiot _James Potter_. She was unable to hide her disgust. Burying it quickly, she timidly knocked on the glass. Most of the people who were sitting looked up. It seemed all eyes were on her. All but two pairs, and one of them just happened to be her blasted, ignorant cousin, the other James Potter.

She knocked again, louder. Sirius turned his gaze to the door and when he saw her, they seemed to glow a hidden light. Bella gestured for him to come to her, so he got up and stepped out, closing the door behind him.

"Bella? What is it?"

"Sirius… I need to tell you something…" She said urgently.

"Go on, Bella."

"Sirius… I'm so sorry…" Her eyes started to water, and she was glad the other Gryffindors couldn't hear them. Or so she hoped.

"Bella, it's okay. I'm listening." He encouraged.

"I'm pregnant."

All was frozen. Sirius was deaf to all, as his Bella Bee cried into her hands. The door opened and a worried James Potter stepped out. His mouth was moving but Sirius couldn't hear.

Then, finally, he could hear. James was shouting and Bellatrix cried harder.

"James! That's enough. Please, go back inside. Don't yell at her. She may be a Slytherin and… You know… But she's still family. I can handle it."

James reluctantly retreated and as soon as the glass was shut, Sirius went to Bella.

"It's okay. You know, we'll get through this. We're fine." He said.

"I don't know what I'll do- I'll have to leave school early and deal with all the things that come with the baby… I won't see you. The baby won't…"

"We still have time to figure this out. How long has it been?"

"I'm guessing six weeks, but I'm not sure. I'm scared, Sirius. What will our parents say? We're not married yet…"

"You heard our fathers. We will be, the summer after graduation. You said it yourself, they are hoping for an heir. We have that now, growing inside you. Just think about it… You can do this… We can, together."

"I trust you, Siri. Please… Don't let me down." She begged.

"I won't. I have to go now, but… We'll talk about this later. I'll find you." He promised.

* * *

Sirius did find her. A few times, actually. On occasion they'd have a little romp, but it was fast, and right after they discussed plans. Somewhere along the way, their parents had been alerted. Probably by the headmaster, who had caught on, judging by the way all the teachers kept an extra eye on her.

By the time it was winter break, her parents had ordered her to stay home the rest of the year until the child was born, assumingly in the summer. She and the baby would likely not see Sirius for a bit of time, as she was due just before school was out, if all went well.

Sirius nor Bella were content with this, Sirius being quite irritated at not being able to be there for Bella and his child, and Bella being irritated at the situation she was put in.

It was going to be a long six months.

* * *

"What is that face for? What-"

"The baby is coming! We need to get someone to help please-"

"Bella, calm down. We have someone to help. Think of the child."

" _It hurts like a-"_ Bella commented.

"Out, Kreature. Go find the doctor. Andromeda, don't make fun of your sister." Druella scolded casually.

Bellatrix was crying and upset by the time the child was about to come.

"Sirius should be here, that bastard-"

"Bellatrix Black, knock it off. You know why he's not here. If you keep acting like a lunatic you might hurt the baby!" Cygnus warned.

"Do you know what this is like, father? Squeezing a baby out from- there?" Bella cried.

"I think it's best if some of the family cleared out. To ease stress on the new mother." The doctor chimed.

Then, most of her family stood and left. Not only was the baby unexpectedly early, it had to be one of the hardest days of Bella's life.

* * *

The baby was a month old now, as Bella awaited Sirius to show up at platform 9 ¾. He'd never seen their child yet, and he'd only known by letter that she was born.

Bella held their child gently, thoroughly worried at what Sirius would say.

The train arrived… Sirius was one of the first to get off, but, however, he took his time to socialize with his friends before even looking for his cousin. As soon as she set eyes on him, they filled with tears.

"Siri-" Her voice was so quiet she doubted he could hear it.

He did hear her. His first action after that was to drop his bags, rush over, and ask all the questions in the world.

"Is the baby okay? What's her name? How is she? How are you?" He asked, mouth throwing questions out fast.

"She's fine. Just like we decided, little Mira. You know that she was born a bit early, but that's okay. She's okay, perfectly healthy. I am… Alive. Raising a baby isn't exactly the easiest, Siri." Bella said tiredly.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here, Bella. But you know my parents wouldn't have let me stay. He didn't… Do anything, did he?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"... No." It seemed like she had to think to get her answer.

Sirius felt uneasy but said nothing more about the subject.

"Can I hold her?" He asked.

"Of course, Sirius. She's your daughter too. Careful. Hold her head…"

* * *

It wasn't a good day. They were fighting today. The baby crying was nothing compared to the raucous they were making, Bellatrix screaming and Sirius shouting back at her. She'd scratched his damn face again, and because it stung like hell, he slapped her straight across the face.

"Oh, so you're leaving now? Me? Your child? That's not the right choice, Siri. If you leave… Don't come back. _Never come back_." Bellatrix said aggressively.

She was covered in bruises from being thrown around by him and running into things. As always, he was wounded from her claws, just like the cat's prey.

"I… I won't. This family… It's horrible. One of the worst pureblood families. And I know… What you've been doing with that Tom Riddle."

"Oh, you do, now? Are you sure?" She taunted.

Bellatrix was lying on the floor, unable to get up because he stood over her.

"Get out. Now. If I see your face again…" She threatened.

"What, Bella? You'll kill me?"

"Yes." She said darkly, rubbing blood away from her mouth with her wrist.

Her laugh sounded loud in his ears, making them ring. Oh, how he hated when she laughed like that. She'd never had innocence, not since his father went to her. Had he ruined something beautiful and left some twisted human behind?

"I'm leaving." Sirius said finally, quickly moving away from her form on the floor so she couldn't hurt him again.

"Good riddance, Siri. Have… Fun…" Bellatrix replied coldly, "You won't see your daughter grow. But since when has our family mattered to you?"

"You mattered. _Once_. You always go and mess shit up." Sirius stared into her crazed eyes.

"Yeah, how we fucked and I got pregnant? I messed up, didn't I?"

Sirius watched her closely, checking for any sign that she'd jump up and run at him before he could get away. She was in no hurry to do so.

Then, taking one second to look back at their crying daughter, he bolted out of the room, praying that Bellatrix wouldn't ambush him before he could leave.

But she didn't.

Her cackle echoed through the house.

And so did the baby's crying.

"I'm so sorry, Mira… My… Bella Bee." He whispered before leaving through the door.

Her laughter would haunt him.

Forever.

* * *

Bellatrix was out of Hogwarts now. It had to be one of the most pleasing things, being able to join Tom Riddle in his quest. The one thing that would dampen her mood was her wedding to Rodolphus Lestrange. Not the most important in her book, but a pureblood man is what was needed to continue the Black line. That was what she didn't mind. She didn't have to love him. But she wasn't quite sure she was ready to have another child.

Mira was two years old now. It was hard, raising her alone. Rodolphus came over sometimes and helped a bit.

He wasn't Mira's father, though. Her father was a ditching, disowned, jerk. Sirius didn't deserve the Black title.

Bellatrix was increasingly happy because it was easy to learn new things. She had no doubt her daughter would be a fast learner too, and a great witch.

Bella sat on the edge of her bed, her hands on her knees, as she stared out the window. She had just put Mira down for her nap, and now had nothing to do. Other than practicing her cruciatus curse, but she was past using small animals like rats and cats. It was _boring_ now. She'd prefer humans. Sirius, in particular.

Bella sighed deeply, patted her knees and stood from her comfy bed. She walked over to Mira's crib and looked down at her daughter.

She had dark hair- black. Just like Sirius and herself, curly and soft. Her skin was a very light shade of tan, but looking almost white. Bella didn't even have to look into her eyes to know the color, because by memory, she knew them. Sirius' eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, sighing and looking at the floor.

She didn't say sorry unless she meant it. Right now she did. She was so bent on revenge and the need to rid the world of mudbloods and everything in between, she barely noticed her. Never gave her the attention a child should need. Just like her _own_ parents had done.

Bellatrix slowly walked away, her medium length, black dress swishing with her movement. Her heels clicked against the floor, her dark curls of hair shifting smoothly on her head. She was going to see Tom, her powerful leader, her lord.

* * *

Mira was six now. They'd seen hide nor tail of Sirius lately. Luckily for him. However, on the grounds of the house in which she had been living, a feral animal would show up at her door every now and then. A large black dog, with whom, Mira had become quite attached to. Bella wasn't approving of their relationship. The creature gave her a strange feeling.

Bellatrix was in the kitchen, looking through the cupboards for something that would make a good snack. Usually she'd order the house elf to do it, but for once… She wanted to do something herself, for the sake of teaching her daughter independence. Not that Mira ever noticed. She was always outside will the mutt.

"One of these days… She'll have me pulling my hair out!" Bellatrix groaned as she couldn't find anything.

Speak of the devil and she shall appear.

The door slammed open and Bellatrix jumped, pointed her wand at it, ready to curse an unforgivable-

"Mom! Look at what I found!"

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes as Mira came around the counter. She was holding something furry. When she came closer, Bella peered into her daughter's arms curiously.

"Oh no. No, no, _no_. Take it back out. Now." Bella scolded, a tone of warning in her voice.

"Please, Mommy, can I keep it?" Mira held up the fluffy thing, revealing it was a cat.

The door was left open, so in bounded the dog. Great.

"Out, you great beast!" Bella shouted at the canine when it approached and sniffed her.

"Please, mother? _Please_?" Mira begged.

"When will you comply to follow my rules?"

Mira huffed and looked down at the floor, of course feeling tears in her eyes. The dog moved closer, nudging her with it's nose. Bellatrix, feeling guilty, stood by her daughter and used her finger to tilt her chin up. Tears stained her face, making Bella shake her head. Only Mira could bend her will like that. Bella put her hands on Mira's cheeks and wiped her tears away with her thumbs.

"Fine. Go… Do something else." Bellatrix turned her around and patted her on the back.

Mira, looking pleased, marched away. She loved cats. The beast stayed in the room with Bella, sitting down at her feet and looking up.

"Take it with you! I don't want this thing in my kitchen!"

"He's a _boy_ , Mom." Mira said with attitude as she disappeared out the door again.

"Alright, beast. Out." She pointed her finger in the opposite direction.

He just wagged his tail and barked. Annoying dog behavior. Gross.

"I'm just going to call you that, you know? I'll bet Mira has some little name for you like 'Fluffy'. I think beast will do. Considering how much of a foul creature you can be. Although… You don't need a name to practice the cruciatus curse on…" Bella said thoughtfully, tapping her chin with her wand.

The dog stood, ears back, as he observed her with what looked like caution. She readied her wand, faced him, and was about to mutter the curse-

"Mom! M-Mom? What are you doing to him?"

"Orchideous… Rictusempra?" Bellatrix tried.

Mira frowned but accepted her answer. The dog barked and plopped back down.

"The beast and mini beast are to stay _outside_. _Especially_ this one." Bella pointed to the dog.

Mira pouted and turned away.

"Fine." Mira huffed.

"Good. Now go play." She nudged her away. "He's coming today."

Mira knew just who she was talking about. The man would visit and when he did, she couldn't be around. Important things, her mother said. But Mira had a feeling it wasn't just _that_. 'Important stuff'. She clenched her jaw a bit, looking pensive. She wasn't stupid, either. She closed her thoughts on the subject for the moment, realizing she'd better get out before he appeared.

"Sirius, come!" Mira called as she walked her way to her room.

In only a second, there was a hand on her shoulder. She turned, looking straight into the eyes of her mother, who was bending down to interrogate her.

"What did you call him, Mira?" Bella asked, an unidentifiable undertone in her voice.

"Sirius." Mira said confidently.

"Where on earth have you heard that?" The undertone was starting to replace her previous speech. Anger? Worry? They all sounded the same, coming from Bellatrix. Mira was nervous now that her mother was pushing for her answer.

"Sirius. The dog star. I heard it in my dream and now… I felt like he seemed like a Sirius."

"A dream." Bellatrix muttered as she let go, staring into space.

Mira shrugged and continued on her way. Sirius wagged his tail and followed her. Bella, being so distracted, didn't notice the beast getting comfortable in her home.

"Curiouser and curiouser." Bella quoted.

A whistle sounded from the library room and she suspected it was the very man she was waiting for. Her body moved on it's own, her short, black dress clinging to her high thighs. Her feet were bare, her hair sitting neatly atop her head in some kind of updo. She strutted to the room, legs carrying her smoothly on the hardwood floor. Though it was her own living space, she knocked on the door and heard a light 'come in'. She opened it, stepping in, and closed it behind her.

"My Lord…"

"Bellatrix. Getting dressed up for me? Don't you have a husband? That's mighty… Naughty." He replied plainly, with no emotion.

He was standing, looking out the window.

"There are some things I'd like to discuss with you, though."

"My Lord?" She said carefully.

"About your daughter."

"Hmm?" Bellatrix stepped over to him, getting awfully close.

He stared down at her as she brushed her fingers over his chest, looking nonchalant and uncaring.

"She knows about me?" He wondered.

"Not your name… Just that you come talk to me about… Important… Stuff." Her hands wandered a bit.

Her eyes met his and she bit her lip. His eyes were clear of anything, while hers had a slight look of lust to them.

"You will inform her soon." He said boredly.

"Of course, My Lord. She will be a great witch someday, I know she will join us. Join _you_." Bella licked her lips before her hand moved further downwards.

He didn't stop her, so she supposed she could keep going. His face stayed the same, as her hand met his belt. She unbuckled it carefully, moving on closer-

There was a scratching at the door, and she internally bashed herself. It was the beast, there was no mistaking the annoying noise that sounded from the front entrance many times before. Tom nodded towards the door, and she sighed before removing her hands to walk over and open it. When it was made available, the dog bounded into the room. He stopped right in front of Tom Riddle.

"Hmm." Tom hummed, staring at him.

Bellatrix stood where she had been, just watching to see what would happen.

"Bellatrix, come here. Close the door." Tom ordered.

"Of course, My Lord." Bella said obediently, shutting it and retreating back to him.

"You may… Continue."

Bellatrix looked at him warily. She wasn't really in the mood anymore… But she nodded and ran her digits down his chest, finally down to his pants and reaching his-

The dog was on her in a second, jumping on her and pushing her down, trapping her. There was blood on her face and she realized the mutt had just bit her.

"Get rid of it." Tom said simply, taking out his wand and walking away.

For a moment, she thought he would leave her there, being mauled.

"Crucio." He muttered, leaving the room.

The dog whined as it was struck off her and writhed on the floor.

She stood on shaky legs, looking down the hallway for her Lord. Alas, he was already gone.

* * *

Mira was seven, almost eight, and Bellatrix was on edge. Her Lord was having a heated conversation with Bella. She was pacing back and forth along her bedroom as he sat on her bed.

"You need to do it."

She was hesitant. She had to do it. It was right.

"It's a sin…" She said quietly.

He stared at her with piercing eyes.

"I must. How could such a thing have happened?" She snapped at herself.

"Do it." Her Lord said, leaving.

"To protect and retain. I _will_. No… Blood can bind me, no feelings can beat the word of My Lord. I _must_."

She laughed.

Her body shook with it.

* * *

"Mommy?" Mira asked, eyes wide as her mother approached.

The beast sat next to her, when he saw Bella, his fur on the back of his neck raised. She had her wand out. Pointing at her own _child_.

Bella's own eyes had a crazed look. As she neared, the dog got more aggressive. He growled at Bella menacingly.

"Mira, have any strange things happened to you as of late?"

"No, mother… Please, you're scaring me!" Mira screamed.

"Fear in the victim is the best part." Bella growled darkly.

Bellatrix was just readying her wand when someone grabbed her wrists from behind. She whipped her head around to see the offender.

"Sirius?! Let me go! We must… Rid the earth-"

" _STOP_!" He tightened his grip.

She was sure there would be bruises. It made her laugh.

"Hit me." She taunted.

"What are you doing? You're not going to…"

He slammed her against the wall, making her head hurt from impact.

"Oh, I _am._ "

In a rage, Sirius slapped her, trying to knock some sense into her. Her nose bled.

"I'm going to kill her." Bellatrix whispered so only he could hear, her breath tickling his ear.

He banged her once again on the wall, this time her mouth filling with blood. She spat in his face, looking delighted through the red liquid that covered her face. He growled and pushed her as far back as she could go.

"Let… go. Let _go_!"

"You're crazy! This is your- _our_ \- child you're talking about! I don't understand how you could do this. Why would you even think about it?" Sirius shot at her.

"It's not me! It's-"

"So it's her fault, then? Because she was _born_?" He let her go momentarily to make it easier to get her into a corner.

"It's not right! It's a sin! A sin of the wizarding and pureblood world! There is no way I'll raise that… _Squib_. Not anymore! My Lord has commanded me!" Bellatrix screamed back, bracing herself against the wall as she was pressed harder into it by Sirius.

"You're crazy. You're fucking insane. Do you have no conscience, Bella? Your own daughter, own relative, flesh and blood connected, and you want to disown her? Kill her? Did my father hit you too hard, or are you just stupid?" He spat at her, as she breathed hard in his face. He held her hands above her head, as much as she wanted to claw his gray eyes out of his pretty face, she couldn't reach.

"Shut up." She growled back.

"Did I hit a nerve, Bella Bee? How could I have loved you? You're corrupted. You're messed up in the head. I can't even look at you." He closed his eyes. He wanted to cry. Why couldn't she see what was right in front of her?

"She's gone. She's-" Her speaking was interrupted by her laugh, one that could make ears bleed.

"What?" Sirius demanded. He couldn't risk taking his eyes off her.

Another shadow appeared in the room just in time to end it.

"Avada kedavra!" It yelled.

"Look. She's… Gone."

"What?" He repeated, deciding this was worth looking away from her for. Neither figures were there now.

She was gone. Their daughter was gone.

"You're some crazy bitch. Crazy…" Sirius said in disbelief.

"I'll kill you. If not now… Some day. I will be the death of you, Siri, like I was the death of your… Baby." Her cackle striked him.

"You're… You're crazy. I can't believe you'd do that to your own child. Have you no emotions? No love?" His eyes were glazed with tears.

What a baby.

"You care too much. Not for a squib, Siri."

"Don't say that word… Not about our daughter."

"Squib, squib, _squib_." She chanted, repeating over and over. "It's a sin. A _sin_ , Siri. Don't you see? Don't you realize? It's the… The sin of the Bee."

Sirius was utterly horrified at this. He ran from the room, leaving his cousin cackling in the corner. He was leaving. His hate for her now was unexplainable. She killed their daughter all on the order of a man.

" _The sin of the Bee!_ " Rang through the walls of the house as he rushed out. He was never coming back.

Not to the house.

Not to Bellatrix.

Not to the Sin of the Bee.

 _Author's Note:_

Thanks everyone, for reading! Hope you enjoyed. ( **This is actually my longest oneshot!** ) If you did, you can tell me by leaving a review. Sorry if anyone is out of character. It's been a while since I've read Harry Potter. Anyway, thanks for spending some time of your life reading this. Enjoy your day, and as always, stay tuned for more!

 _PS_. I published this story _20_ oneshots early. I felt it was needed. I couldn't wait 20 more works to post this. (I am moving my old stories from another account and posting them in the same order... I cheated.)


End file.
